What if?
by Connie1
Summary: ¿Y si Hermione nunca hubiera sido muggle? ¿Y si por azares del destino su familia fuese distinguida y Sangre pura, con buenos principios? ¿Cambiaría eso su relación con los Slytherin?


Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. Esta historia fue escrita para el Amigo Invisible 2013 en el foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Para Athenea-Eris: espero que te guste, hice lo posible por cumplir con tu petición.

Summary: ¿Y si Hermione nunca hubiera sido muggle? ¿Y si por azares del destino su familia fuese distinguida y Sangre pura, con buenos principios? ¿Cambiaría eso su relación con los Slytherin?

What If...?

Una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos castaños se dirigió acompañada por sus padres hacia la pared entre los andenes 9 y 10. Los tres mantenían la cabeza en alto con orgullo, pero no altivez. Un muggle sentado contra otra pared a unos pocos metros los miró, pero ellos no se percataron.

Con un pequeño impulso la chiquilla empujó el carrito con su equipaje hacia la pared, y esta la engulló. El muggle miró atentado como el resto de la familia desaparecía tras el carrito. Eso fue lo ultimo de lo que tuvo consciencia antes de que unas figuras con túnicas lo reodearan y el se desmayase. Cuando despertó no recordaba nada.

Del otro lado de la pares, en el andén 9 3/4, la familia sangre pura miraba a uno y otro lado, tratando de distinguir algún rostro conocido. En vano. Toda esa gente junta dificultaba la visión.

Finalmente lograron divisar a unos metros a su derecha dos cabezas coronadas con cabellos rubio platino. Inconfundible.

Ambas familias se acercaron al mismo tiempo en cuanto se vieron y se saludaron formalmente. Hermione, la pequeña castaña, miró fijamente al chico frente a ella, evaluándolo. Mostrábase, el chico, arrogante, como un dragón preparado para atacar apenas tuviera el más pequeño incentivo. Quizás de ahí venía su nombre: Draco.

El señor Malfoy miró a su hijo, señalando con la cabeza a Hermione. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Donde estaban los modales que había enseñado al chico? Draco entendió y tomando con cierta reticencia la mano de la chica, depositó un beso en su dorso al tiempo que murmuraba un escueto: _"Encantado". _Ella lo miró con una sonrisa aún más arrogante que la de él y le respondió:-"El placer es todo mio".

Por supuesto que lo era. Ver a ese chico sentirse tan avergonzado era impagable. Cualquiera se sentiría encantado de poder siquiera tener cerca a una Granger. pero ¡chicos!. ¿Quién los entendía?

La campana del tren sonó, dando el último aviso antes de su partida. Las dos familias se despidieron (pues los Malfoy ya habían guardado el equipaje de su hijo) y tomaron caminos separados.

Hermione miró con curiosidad a los chicos y chicas de diferentes ascendencias que subían al tren. Nunca había visto tantos "niños" juntos en un solo lugar. Sus días en la solariega mansión de sus padres (durante sus cortos 11 años) habían sido ocupados por libros, libros sin fin. Historia, gramática, geografía, idiomas, matemáticas, todo esto y mucho más le había sido enseñado de manera que, a su edad, la pequeña damita parecía una enciclopedia andante. Los hijos de los aristocráticos amigos de sus padres la tomaban por pedante o creída a causa de ello.

Sus padres se acercaron a ella y luego de una cariñosa despedida, y bajo la promesa de que les escribiría regularmente, la dejaron subir al tren mientras agitaban sus manos en señal de saludo.

La pequeña Hermione entonces inició la ardua tarea de encontrar compartimento, pero la opción de hallar uno vacío u ocupado por conocidos parecía más remota a momentos.

Finalmente, ya casi en el último vagón, vislumbró una puerta abierta y se apresuró a entrar. En el interior estaba el petulante hijo de los Malfoy con dos gorilas que en ese momento no reconoció. Estaban jugando ajedrez mágico y Draco no parecía muy complacido con la compañía que tenía. Incluso Hermione se percató a simple vista que ninguno de llos dos mastodontes entendían el juego.

Entonces el frustrado joven rubio levantó la vista y la descubrió. Ella pensó que la iba a echar, pero, sorprendentemente, el le indicó que se sentase y siguió tratando de no hacerles jaque tan rápido a esos idiotas que lo acompañaban.

Hermione acomodó su mochila con su túnica y sus libros cerca de ella en el asiento y extrajo el volumen más grueso de todos. Historia de Hogwarts. Le gustaba leer el caítulo que relataba la creación del colegio, el autor lo había expresado de manera magnífica. Pero no pudo concentrarse en la lectura, no cuando el joven Malfoy pasaba tantas penurias con un juego tan simple como el ajedrez por culpa de sus compañeros de juegos.

En un rapto de bondad inusitado les susurró a las bestias esas: _"caballo a Rey 4"_, pensando que quizás así el viaje podría ser más ameno. Ambos se giraron y la miraron incrédulos. El rubio también la miró, pero con... ¿esperanza?

Suspirando cansinamente volvió a guardar su ejemplar de _"Historia de Hogwarts" _en su mochila y se acercó al tablero de ajedrez, al tiempo que los gorilas se apartaban para dejarle lugar.

Malfoy volvió a colocar las piezas en su posición original. Con la mirada desafió a la chica a hacer el primer movimiento.

Así, de este modo, se dio inicio a una competencia que solo terminó cuando el tren estaba tan próximo a la estación que se hizo imperioso el cambiarse la ropa por el uniforme. Para ese punto ambos tenían la misma cantidad de victorias y habían consolidado lo que podría llamarse "una relación cordial".

Poco antes de subirse a las canoas para así llegar al colegio, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se estrecharon las manos. Algo muy especial había comenzado en ese momento.

Más tarde, esa noche, ambos pasaron por la ceremonia de la Selección. El Barón Sanguinario se vio honrado (años más tarde) de tenerlos en su casa.


End file.
